Past and Future
by CarlisleLuvEsme
Summary: What if Bradford and Clare had a third child, a daughter named Elizabeth whom they put up for adoption when she was born? What will happen to Elizabeth when she learns the truth about her past and will evolve with her future plans? And what will happen to Meade Publications and Elizabeth when Wilhelmina learns about the third Meade?
1. Chapter 1

Note: This story is an AU of season 4 of Ugly Betty but some parts might come out of several episodes earlier then season 4. I don't own any of the Ugly Betty characters but I do own the plot and the OC Characters. This is a Ugly Betty fan fiction story; most characters will show up in the next few chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1: Birthday Surprise

1989 

A beautiful baby girl was born. Her biological parents named her Elizabeth before she given up for adoption. It didn't take long for this beautiful baby to be taken in and raised by a loving couple as their own. The couple knew who Elizabeth's birth parents were and agreed with that couple to keep Elizabeth from knowing who her real parents are until she turned of age of 21. Elizabeth's biological father handed Elizabeth's adopted father, Tony a vanilla envelope.

"Give this envelope to her on her 21st birthday." he said after handing over the envelope. Both couples looked down at the small baby girl in her adopted mothers arms.

"Thank you for doing this for us." said the baby's biological mother. The adopted mother; Trudy nodded before looking down at the small baby in her arms.

The biological parents looked at their daughter once last time before leaving the adopted parents house and out of their daughter's life.

**2010**

Elizabeth Banks grew up to be a beautiful young woman. She had very long, dark brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. With the help of her parents and financial aid, she was able to go to Yale when she graduated from High School.

She was majoring in Journalism; her dream is becoming a professional writer and work for a famous Newspaper. She was also the school's Editor in Chief of Yale school newspaper; she took her job with pride.

"Hey Chief just want to wish you a Happy Birthday." said one of the writing staff.

"Thanks Eddie." she replied as she finished up her work on her computer.

"I'm done and sent the next newspaper to the printers." Elizabeth said as she grabbed her jacket from the hanger and put it on.

"See you tomorrow Boss" said other staff member as Elizabeth grabbed her purse and left the room.

About a good half hour walk after stopping to grab a cup of hot chocolate from a nearby cart, Elizabeth finally reached her dorm apartment. As she opened the door and saw a familiar face was waiting for her in her dorm living room.

Elizabeth smiled and rushed over to her father happily. She gives him a warm hug.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you and mom wouldn't make it back home in time for my birthday?" questioned Elizabeth as both father and daughter sat down next to each other on the couch.

"I'm not staying long; our flight leaves less then 2 hours from now." he said.

"What's going on Dad? What are you not telling me?" she said noticing her father getting squirming in his seat nervously.

"Remember when your mother and I told you that you were adopted many years ago?" he said as he pulled out something from his briefcase.

"Yeah it was the best day of your lives." she said smiling.

"It is sweetheart but there's something your mother and I couldn't tell you until you reach your 21st birthday." he said before looking at his watch.

Elizabeth was puzzled.

"What is it dad?" she asked. Tony gives her a vanilla enveloped with bright yellow post it's on it.

"This is from your biological parents, they wanted to give you this on your 21st birthday." he said. Elizabeth looked over the envelope trying to see what was so important about this envelope that they didn't want to give it her until now.

"What in the envelope dad?" she asked.

"I don't know Elizabeth, but it must be important if your biological dad wanted me to keep it away from you for all these years." he said looking down at his watch again. He got up.

"I need to get back to the airport; your mother is waiting for me there." he said as he picked up his briefcase. And give his daughter a hug and a kiss on the check.

"Why didn't Mom come here to tell me all this?" questioned Elizabeth as she walked her father to the front door.

"Sweetheart, you know your mother is quite emotional when it comes down to you and this was very hard for her; so I told her I tell you and meet up with her back at the airport." Tony said standing in the open doorway.

"Thanks Dad" she said. He nodded and began to walk away until he quickly stopped and turned around to face his daughter once more. He reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a birthday card and handed it to her.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart." he said before walking away.

Elizabeth watched her father leave until he disappeared and then she went back inside the dorm room. She went over to the couch where she left the mystery envelope untouched.

First she opened the enveloped from her parents. It was a nice birthday card with a couple of hundreds of dollars appeared inside. Elizabeth smiled at the thought. Then her blue eyes turned to the mystery envelope sitting next to her.

She grabbed it and looked over at the post it's to see what it said.

Contact Claire Meade first and say your name. Do not open envelope until then. The whole message was bold and underline.

Meade? Elizabeth said quietly as she just sat there trying to connect the dots.

"I wonder if she related to those who own Meade Publications?" she thought to herself.

She got up and took both envelopes to her room and closed the door behind her. She dropped the envelopes on her messing desk and just stared at it very closely.

"If I do this I will be able to find out about my biological parents." she said to herself and then her thoughts to her adopted parents; the real parents she loved.

"I don't know what to do next." she said to herself as she started pacing in her room as she continually stared at the envelope.

"Oh hell with It." she said as she sat down at her desk and opened up her laptop. She typed in Clare Meade on Google. There were various sites that talked about her. Elizabeth went to the actual website of the fashion magazine. Then she went to owners and saw there's an email address to contact Clare Meade. Elizabeth sighed deeply before opening her yahoo account and entered the email address.

Her email message just said that she got this enveloped from her father today. The yellow post it said to email her and tell her who she was. Elizabeth left her email address, dorm room address and her cell phone address to get a hold of her. Then Elizabeth clicked on the send button and the email was sent. Now it was Clare's turn to respond.


	2. Chapter 2: Fact or Fiction

Note: This chapter contains spoilers for past seasons of Ugly Betty so be are warned. Sorry for not updating but school and finals have been kicking my butt lately. But here is the next chapter. I'll try to update with Chapter 3 by Monday.

**Chapter 2: Fact or Fiction**

**Mode**

For several years rumors flew throughout the Mode Building that there was a third Meade Sibling. Some say that Clare must have a miscarriage or was never pregnant or the third offspring wasn't a Meade but a Hartley but was put up for adoption.

According to Alexander and Daniel Meade, they never had an other sibling except for each other. So the so called "Mystery Third Meade" rumor was never proving any evidence was fact or fiction.

There was a major hint of something about a person named Elizabeth that Bradford spoke of once on his deathbed before he died. Either Alex or Daniel couldn't figure that out. They both believed that Elizabeth could have been a formal mistress he kept on the side hiding away from his formal fiancé, Wilhelmina Slater.

Even on his video will, Bradford mention Elizabeth's name once again. He told his sons that she is significant to the company but didn't tell anything else about her except for leaving her alone until she turns 21 unless a extreme emergency then they didn't have a choice to go find her.

Alex and Daniel felt appalled that their own father was sleeping around with younger girls that they do (or I say Daniel does now) know knowing that this girl was quite younger then either of them or their father in fact.

Wilhelmina even tried to "pretend to be pregnant" with the "rumored" third Meade Sibling for her advantage of ownership of Meade Publications, which ended badly because the baby didn't even belong to her and Bradford, the bundle of joy belongs to Christina and Stewart.

* * *

Clare Meade was in her office, she just sat down in front of her desk, placed a cup of coffee next to her as she opened up her email account. She was skimming through several emails until her eyes stopped on a certain email.

It was from Elizabeth Banks. Clare put her hand over mouth in a surprise and shock kind of way.

"Oh my god" she said quietly as she stared at the email. She clicked on that email and read the message that was sent to her.

Tears started coming down her eyes. She bends down and opened her drawer and pulled out a mental safety box. She pulled out a small key from her purse and opened the box. She pulled out a small colored photo of a 5 year old girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

She had a huge smile on her face. Then she took down the phone number on a local post it. She immediately put the photo back into the safety box and put it safely back into it place in the drawer before putting the small key back into her purse.

She just stared at the computer screen once more before she heard Daniel's footsteps as he came into her office. Clare immediately closed the email and hid the post it with the phone number.

After having lunch with her son, Clare came back immediately to her office and went straight to the post it with the phone number.

She nervously went and sat down at her desk and picked up the phone and nervously dialed the number. After a few rings somebody picked up…..

* * *

**Yale **

Elizabeth was going though several emails when her cell phone started ringing. After a few rings she finally answered.

"Hello" she said

"Is this Elizabeth Banks?" the woman over the phone asked.

"This is her who is calling?"Questioned Elizabeth.

"My name is Clare Meade I got your email." she said.

"Mrs. Meade I was trying to get a hold of you because I just got this envelope today and the sticky note on it told me to contact you first before I could open It." said Elizabeth.

"I know about the envelope, is there a way I can meet you in person to talk?" asked Clare.

"If you are able to come over here to Yale I could see you tomorrow morning if that's ok?" said Elizabeth.

"That would be perfect then I'll see you tomorrow then." said Clare as she wrote down the address and dorm number that Elizabeth had given her over the phone.

"Thank you Mrs. Meade" said Elizabeth.

"Your welcome, Elizabeth." said Clare as she hangs up the phone. A few minutes later she picked up the phone and called the garage to order a town car for tomorrow morning trip.

Clare bends down and opened a bigger safe and then pulled out a folder. She went through a few papers then picked one out.

It was New York Adoption Papers.

Tears were coming down Clare's cheek as she held the paper to her chest very tightly and then smiled.


End file.
